


Camping Trip

by GoldFish_Gamer



Series: The good old times [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camping, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldFish_Gamer/pseuds/GoldFish_Gamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has two weeks left of summer break and wants to go camping. He soon has all his friends in the back of the RV on their way to Mount Black Forest Campsite, some hours away. He has everything planed to the last minutes, except he never planed to meet the pale, black hair young god. His two weeks camping trip couldn't pass by slower and he soon regrets his idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invitations

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is a little something I came up with after my idea with the story leave it to the kids. I wanted to send out the group camping ! Now this is completely Au, nothing of this really follows the marvel universe. Everyone has parents, well except poor Bucky and their age range from 16-17.

Camping Trip   
Chap 1: Invitations

Its Friday night six weeks in their summer break and Tony is sitting smack in the middle of the huge sofa in the theatre room. His friends are sprawled out everywhere, each getting comfortable for the movie they are about to start. After haft an hour of arguing on which one to watch, they had finally settled on Mission impossible 5 starring Tom Cruise. Even though Tony has already seen it like five times, he still beams at the idea and balances the popcorn bowl on his knees.

Bruce is sitting to his left; he’s pushing his glasses up his nose, while digging with his free hand in the popcorn bowl on Tony’s lap. At his feet, Clint is sitting on the floor; legs slumped in front of him. Natasha settles on the ground beside him, laying her head on his thigh, which has the guy sit straighter, obviously nervous. It had been two weeks since they had officially announced to the group that they were dating. It hadn’t come as a surprise to the gang, there attraction was pretty obvious. 

The poor guy doesn’t know what to do with his extra hand and lays it on the sofa, far from his girlfriend. Tony giggles and throws popcorn at Clint’s head, which has the guy jumps in surprise, yelping. Natasha raises herself and turns to Tony giving him a deadly glare, one that he knows if he does it again, his head is going down the toilet. Tony’s looking back at Natasha, an innocent expression on his face all the while pointing his thumb in Bruce’s direction, mouthing ‘’ he did it’’. Bruce has no clue as to what is happening; he’s not even paying attention to what is happening beside him.  
Steve huff’s in annoyance at Tony’ childish play, but he doesn’t pay much attention to the guy. He knows it’s a lost cause. He’s sitting to his left at the end of the sofa, Bruce to his right between them, legs open and waiting for Bucky to sit down. The guy was assigned with putting the movie in the DVD player. Once everything is set up and the opening is playing, the young man goes to sit on the floor beside Clint, resting his back on the sofa between Steve legs.   
Tony pulls out a little remote from his pants pocket and plunges the room in total darkness. Soon all six teenagers are all focused on the movie. It’s about half way done when a sudden knock at the door pulls everyone’s attention away from the screen. Tony doesn’t even stand and just calls out. 

‘’ Come in Jarvis. ‘’

On cue, the man opens the door and lets Tony’s friends inside the room, before closing it and taking his leave. Rodney beams at everyone, while Pepper blushes slowly. 

‘’ Hey! Sorry were late. What are you watching? ‘’ Rhodey ask as he walks in, looking at the huge TV screen.

‘’ Hey,’’ Tony greets the duo. ‘’ Mission impossible 5, movie’s half way done though. ‘’ Tony states out.

Rhodey goes and sits right of his best friend, saying hi to Clint and Natasha at the same time. Pepper takes the left over seat to Rhodey’s right, Natasha at her feet. Surprisingly there is still some popcorn left and Rodney steals away the bowl and starts to eat the salty treat. Natasha turns to lie on her back, looking up at Pepper. 

‘’ So how was your…class? ‘’ She asked quietly, trying not to bother the others who are still watching the movie.

Pepper is grateful of the darkness because she is dangerously blushing. She steals a look beside her to Tony’s best friend, who is already lost in the action on TV and doesn’t pay any attention to their conversation. 

‘’ I’ll tell you later. ‘’ She whispers back, ducking on her side of the sofa. 

Natasha pulls her tongue out at her friend but doesn’t push her and goes back to her original position. Clint finally lets his hand crawl on her waist, but nothing more. He knows the girl would cut it off is he ever tried anything without her absolute approval. 

The movie goes on until the end credit roll up after the successful impossible mission. The lights slowly return, blinding momentarily the group of friends. Bucky stands and stretch, pulling his arms over his head, making the bottom of his shirt rise to reveal his tone stomach. No one notices the quick glance cast by Steve on his side of the sofa where he is still sitting. They also hadn’t realized he had his hands in the other boy’s hair to whole movie, well most of it.   
Clint doesn’t move, he doesn’t want to and nothing in the world would make him move. He is just over joyed at the attention his girlfriend is giving him. Natasha isn’t huge on public display of affection, saying something about making the others uncomfortable. Not that he personally cared, but respected her choice none the less. Natasha on the other hand turn’s once again on her back, giving her boyfriend a quick wink, which makes Clint blush slowly. She smiles then looks up at Pepper who also hasn’t moved from her seat and sends her a wink. Pepper blushes red and looks away, embarrassed. 

Tony stand on the sofa and jumps over the back seat, making Bruce tip over and geta a glare from Steve at the same time. He turns to his group of friends; he had been itching to ask them something, but had waited until everyone was present to do so. He finally booms out to the group.   
‘’ Hey you guys wanna go camping before the end of summer break? ‘’

Clint is the first to react and shoots out without even waiting to get his parents approval or really think about it.

‘’ I’m in! ‘’

‘’ Why not, I’ve got nothing better to do the rest of the summer. ‘’ Natasha adds, shrugging. 

Soon the rest of the groups exclaim their interest in going, until Bruce voices out the most obvious plot twist in their little story. 

‘’ That’s all nice and everything, but who is going to babysit us, last I check were still minor? ‘’

Tony pouts at his friend, while the rest of the group mumbles their concert. Not a living soul would want to spend two full weeks in the middle of nowhere with the eight of them, even less their parents. They already had to tolerate the lot of them on their Friday movie nights and any other activities they would plan at their respective houses.

They start to comment on who they could ask, going around the group asking about possible guardians and what not, except no parent would be sane enough to accept their proposal. They aren’t the easiest group to deal with. Just as they are about to call it quits, Jarvis knocks on the door then walks into the room and looks at the amassed of disappointed faces, confused as to what the cause of their distress is, but doesn’t voice his concern.

‘’ Telephone for you sir. ‘’ The man lets his young master know. 

‘’ Jarvis my savior! ’’ Tony shouts as he jumps towards the man, who is staring at him even more confused but recognizes the look on his young master’s face. He sighs before speaking. 

‘’ And what have I agreed too young master? ‘’ Asks the man, fully knowing he was going to be dragged into something he was probably going to regret. 

‘’ You will be our guardian when we go camping. ‘’ He states back, a huge grin on his face. 

‘’ Joy, should I pack right away then? ‘’ He asked slowly. 

‘’ Oh, come on Jarv, smile it’s going to be fun. ‘’ Tony voice, thick with excitement.

The man can’t resist his young master radiating joy and smiles a bit. Remembering his reason for disturbing them, he calls back. 

‘’ You have a call sir. ‘’ He turns to the others. 

‘’ If I’m to be your legal guardian for the duration of the trip, I’ll be expecting a voiced confirmation from each of your parents. ‘’ 

They all nod in agreement and anticipation. The group soon leaves the Stark mansion all excited on their future plan. 

***

‘’ What do you mean I can’t go. ‘’ Tony whines at Howard, trying to hold back his growing anger. 

His father turns around on his stool, leaving his current project aside and gives Tony a pointed look. 

‘’ You know very well why you can’t go. You’re not mature enough to be left without adult supervision and you’re too old for this, you need to concentrate on your studies. ‘’

‘’ This is ridiculous! I’m almost seventeen, and school doesn’t start until another two weeks ‘’ Tony almost shouts back. 

‘’ But not yet. ‘’ Howard calls back, giving him the look. 

Tony knows that nothing he will say will change his father’s mind, but he can’t let the matter go. He’s destined to go to MIT by the end of summer break and he wants to spend as much time possible with his friends. He’s skipping his final high school year and is going straight to college, staying there for 3 full years, with limited access to his friends or the outside world. He pleads again, giving his father the puppy eyes. 

‘’ Oh come on Howard, please let me go. ‘’

‘’ My answer is final. You are staying home. ‘’ Howard states, frowning at his son, not impresses with this attempt to sway him.

Tony grunts in anger, hands in fits, he’s about to stomp out of his father’s work lab when his mother walks in, a cup of coffee in hand. She quickly notices the tensed figure of her husband and the determined look on her son’s face and understands they just had another argument. Tony passes by his mother, cursing in his beard and goes to his room, not even granting her a glance. 

Maria sighs slowly and gives Howard his cup of coffee; she circles his tense shoulders with her arms and gives him a kiss on the crown of his head. 

‘’ What did he ask for. ‘’ She asks her husband in a soft voice. 

‘’ Please Maria. My answer is final. ‘’

‘’ Just tell me. ‘’ She says while pulling him away from his work, making him turn on his stool to face her. 

Howard sighs, but resigns and lets his arms circle his wife’s waist before grumbling. 

‘’ He wants to go camping with his friends for two weeks before the end of the summer break. ‘’

‘’ Well that sounds like fun. ‘’ She smiles back. 

‘’ Please Maria, don’t take his side. He too old for this kind of goofing around and he needs to concentrate on his studies. ‘’ 

‘’ Howard, he’s sixteen years old. Not y- ‘’ She started to say.

‘’ Maria, ‘’ Howard cuts in, looking up at his wife, jaw clenched with determination. ‘’ He is too old. ‘’

‘’ Then let’s make a deal. Let him go camping with his friends and I make sure he doesn’t stray from his studies and doesn’t argue about it. ‘’ 

‘’ I said no. ‘’ He replies back, sounding less stern about it.

‘’ Howard. ‘’ She says, voice a purr. She knows how to get her husband to listen to her. She slides her hands on his shoulders, working away at the knots.   
Howard sighs and relaxes in his wife’s touch, letting his head fall to her breast, breathing in her flowery perfume. He ends up grumbling back to her after a couple of minutes. 

‘’ Fine, but you deal with him I can’t take it anymore. ‘’

She pulls his face from her chest and brings her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Once they break, she is smiling and he is grumbling. She presses another kiss to his lips then frees herself from his arms and turns to leave. 

‘’ Thank you honey. Oh and diner will be ready in ten minutes, please don’t forget and come upstairs please. ‘’

She says once at the door, turning towards her husband who has resumed his work and doesn’t even pay attention to the world around him. Maria nods in disbelief, then leaves going to Tony’s room. 

***

Tony is fuming, how could his father be such a jerk? Raging he punches his pillow again and again out of frustration until he has to stop out of breath, puffing. He stands from his bed, pacing around the room, trying to get his frustration in check. He promised himself to not let his father affect him like that. No one said it was going to be easy. Dum-E whined from his side of the room, rolling towards his creator, not understanding what has cause the boy’s distress. Tony turns to him, his frustration slowly ebbing away and he slowly pets his clawed face, a small smile pulling at his lips. He could always trust Dum-E.  
Tony sits down on the floor, supporting himself on the side of this bed, bringing his knees to his face. He wasn’t going to cry, he wasn’t going to cry. He’s sixteen years old for god’s sake, he wasn’t going to cry. Yet tears still sting his eyes. He really wanted to go camping with his friends, especially since he was going to attend MIT next year under his father’s strict orders. 

He curses again, clenching his fits, Dum-E still close by whines slowly. A knock pulls him from his brooding. He looks up and waits a couple of seconds before calling out. 

‘’ Come in. ‘’

Maria walks in, a soft smile on her face as she spots her son sitting on the ground by the bed, Dum-E at his side. She slowly walks up to him and kneels down, circling her son’s shoulders in the same fashion she had done to her husband. She brings her lips to his forehead. 

‘’ You can stop crying, he has accepted, you can go camping with your friends. ‘’ Maria says in a whisper, looking down at her son. 

Tony’s head shot’s up, eyes sparkling in disbelief. He could never understand how she could make Howard change his mind. Maria bends to lay another kiss on her son’s forehead. Tony smile softly before whispering. 

‘’ Thanks mom. ‘’

‘’ Don’t thank me just yet young man. I’ll be expecting your best behavior in his presence and no arguing back. ‘’

Tony opens his mouth to argue the injustice of this, knowing how his father wasn’t always right, except Maria doesn’t give him time and shots back.   
‘’ Is that understood? ‘’

‘’ Yes. ‘’ Replies Tony, giving in. He doesn’t want to have his new found freedom removed from him. 

Maria slowly stands up and pats Dum-E on the head and looks down at her son. 

‘’ Come on, dinner is ready. ‘’

Tony pulls himself from his position and takes his mother’s hand before heading downstairs to the dining hall for super. Surprisingly, Howard is already sitting at the head of the table, tablet in hand, still working on something. Maria passes by him and kisses his temple, taking away the tablet before setting it on a nearby table away from his reach. Howard huff in annoyance, but didn’t say anything, if it was one thing he could never overrule was this instruction, no science at the dinner table. 

They all sat at the table and soon Jarvis brings in their plates. Canard a l’orange is on the menu, with a side of mashed potatoes and buttered steamed vegetables. Everything smells delicious and soon the three of them are eating. Conversations are kept to minimal, which is understandable, tension could still seen in the two men’s posture. After most of the meal, Maria finally can’t stand the silence and turns to Tony voicing out.

‘’ So how are you organizing your little camping trip? ‘’

Tony raises his head from his meal, sends a quick glance in his father’s direction, sudden scared the man would change his mind at the mention of the trip, before answering. 

‘’ I was thinking of having Jarvis going with us, if you don’t mind me stealing him away for two weeks? ‘’

‘’ Did you ask him? ‘’ She asks, fully knowing her son probably didn’t even bother to ask and had force the poor guy. 

‘’ He already said yes. ‘’

‘’ Please make sure to get his approval before you organize anything. ‘’

‘’ Ok. ‘’

Suddenly Howards stand from his seat; he doesn’t give a second glance to his family and picks up his tablet then heads back to his work lab. Maria sighs but doesn’t give in, she was going to talk to him later, once in the privacy of their bedroom.

The two of them finish their meals talking about what they could do and how they were going to organize Tony’s camping trip. 

*** 

Steve opens the front door of his house, trying to get Bucky off of him, knowing his mom is already home from work. On cue, they both hear her welcome back as they finally get in the house. The older guy hadn’t been able to keep his hands to himself during the bus drive back from Tony’s place and is currently running his hands on his hips. Mrs. Rogers steps out of the kitchen, apron at her waist and a towel in hands. 

‘’ How was your movie? ‘’ She asks the boys, a smile pulling on her lips. 

Bucky finally lets Steve goes, just as the lady turns the corner and luckily doesn’t get them noticed. Steve is red and can’t really answer so Bucky does for his friend. 

‘’ Fun. ‘’

‘’ Good, well you boys get cleaned for dinner, it’s almost ready. ‘’

‘’ Yes mam. ‘’ Bucky voices and pulls Steve upstairs to their shared bed room. 

As soon and the door closes behind them, Bucky is on Steve, going for his lips in seconds. They kiss feverishly, in a mix of lips, teeth and tongue. They soon have to part, lips swollen and eyes full of lust for one another, but mostly out of breath. Steve’s hands has grabbed at his friends waist, while Bucky’s hands had cages Steve head to the bedroom door. They look at each other, fully noting their rubbing erections and give in and kiss again, only to be interrupted seconds later by Jane’s voice downstairs. 

‘’ Dinner on the table! ‘’

Steve blushed, trying to get his heart to slow down and ducks under Bucky’s arms, he pulls on the door, and goes down the hall to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. After some time, Bucky leaves first, going downstairs to join Mrs. Rogers. Once at the table, Steve finally appears still a bit pink at the cheeks. Soon the three of them are eating, entertaining conversations about their day until finally Steve decides to ask. 

‘’ Mum, Tony invited us to go camping for the last two weeks of summer and I was wondering if we could go? ‘’

She looks up at the pair and smiles tenderly before replying. 

‘’ Of course dear, you two can go. It would be shame to miss out. ‘’

‘’ Thanks mum. ‘’

They all finish their meal after some time, then Steve and Bucky both clean up the table and set the kettle to boil and a cup with tea on the side. Mrs. Rogers smiles at the boys, thinking on how lucky she is to have two loving boys helping her out. Once the water is boiling, they serve her a cup and excuse themselves; they head back to their bedroom. 

Steve evades Bucky once inside, giving him an annoyed look. Bucky goes and lies down on his bed crossing his hands behind his head, his eyes following his friend across the room as he is getting his nightwear ready for to shower. 

‘’ I should call Tony to let him know mum said yes. ‘’

‘’ Or you come here and we can call him later. ‘’ Bucky states raising his hands off the bed.

Steve looks at his friend all sprawled on the bed and swallows nervously, but obliges and walked to the bed. Bucky lets his fingers circle his wrist and pull the other guy on top of him, going for his lips. They kiss once again feverishly; hands’ sliding on each other’s body, while little moans escape’s Steve’s lips. Bucky can’t get enough and soon has his hands up the other guy’s shirt, running on his back. They kiss intensively and soon Bucky has Steve under him, naked and moaning in pleasure. 

*** 

Natasha pulls Clint behind her, opening the front door to her house. The pungent scent of stale alcohol and cigarette fills their nose as they step into the house. They don’t even bother with taking off their shoes and head straight for the basement, to Natasha’s room. As soon as their presence is heard, a ruff voice calls out. 

‘’ Natasha! Yer ingrate woman, come here. ‘’ Sevastian Romanov calls out.

Natasha doesn’t even pay attention to her father as he shows up behind them and pulls Clint hastily behind her in her room, locking the door. Just as the door is locked, the doorknobs twitched in attempt to open then heavy knocking resonate in the room. Clint tenses beside his girlfriend, but doesn’t do anything, sitting on her bed, looking at the red head pack. He always hated her father. 

‘’ You open this door! Right now! ‘’ Mr. Romanov called back in a thick Russian accent on the other side of the locked door, pounding it with his fist.

Once again Natasha completely ignores her father and goes about her room, pulling from under her bed a back pack and a sleeping bag. Soon she is putting enough clothes for two weeks and any other needed effects and zips up the bag. The knocking on the door had stopped some time ago and as soon as everything is packed, Natasha unlocks the door and pulls her boyfriend behind her, going upstairs quickly. 

Just as she was about to lay her hand on the door knob, her father blocks her path, hands on his waist. He is filthy, his shirt is stains with grease patches and cigarette burns, his hair is a mess, it probably hadn’t been washed in days. Even his breath is foul, stinking of beer. He looks down at his daughter. 

‘’ Where do you think you’re doing? ‘’ Sevastian asks, swaying a bit to the left. He can just about keep himself from falling in drunkenness. 

‘’ None of your business.’’ Natasha shots back, a deadly glare on his face. 

‘’ Oh you think you can boss me. We will see about that.’’ Mr. Romanov says, going for his daughter. Except Clint is quicker and pulls his girlfriend in his arms, going around the guy. 

‘’ Don’t you dare touch her.’’ Clint shots back, glaring. 

Natasha sees an opening and almost runs for the front door, heading out. Sevastian doesn’t get the chance to do anything else that the two teenagers are out the house and in the car waiting for them outside. He’s only able to curse at them in Russian. Once safely inside the car, Clint flips the guy. 

As soon as they hit the road, Clint turns to his girlfriend, concern on his features. Except he doesn’t voice out his concern fully knowing Natasha doesn’t want to share this in front of his brother Barney, so instead he takes her hand and she lays her head on his shoulder. Barney who is sitting behind the wheel looks in the rearview mirror at the young woman, a beep frown on his face. We could say it wasn’t the first time he pulled out of the parking lot with her angry father chasing after her. 

As soon as they are home, Clint almost runs to his parents, Natasha slowly following behind him, he bag and sleeping bag in hand.

‘’ Hey mom! Tash got some problems at home. Is it ok for her to stay for the night? ‘’

Mr. and Mrs. Barton are both in the living room. Robert Barton is looking at some football playing on TV, while Suzanne Barton is head deep in her book. She turns to her son. 

‘’ Of course my dear. Natasha is always welcome here. ‘’

‘’ Thank you Mrs. Barton. ‘’ Natasha says from behind her boyfriend.

‘’ Think nothing of it dear. Now let’s get ready for super, diner is almost ready. ‘’

She marks her page and closes her book before setting it on the little table by her reading chair. She is up and about, going to the kitchen. Clint turns on his heels and asks suddenly, as he just remembered his important question. 

‘’ Oh mom, is it ok if we go camping with Tony for two weeks? ‘’ Clint asks before they head for the kitchen. 

‘’ I don’t see why not. Who will be your guardian? ‘’ She asks, taking out the meatloaf from them stove.

Natasha and Clint busy themselves with setting the table, while Mr. Barton and Barney just sit there, both focused on the TV still visible from the other room. 

‘’ His butler Jarvis will be coming with us.’’ He says, still not believing Tony was going to force the poor men to go on the trip with them. 

‘’ I’ll need to talk to him first, but if your father doesn’t see any inconvenience.’’

They both turn to the man, who didn’t hear a word of the conversation from the living room, completely absorbed in the American football game playing on channel five. 

‘’Robert? ‘’

‘’Hmm…?’’ The man replies still not really listening. 

Mrs. Barton sighs and walks in front of her husband, hands on her hips, a stern look on her face. The man looks up and notices the expression on his wife’s face; he ducks a grin and asks again. 

‘’ I’m sorry, you were saying? ‘’ He asks slowly.

‘’ Your youngest is asking if he can go camping with Tony for the next two weeks? ‘’

‘’ Stark Boy? Yeah sure, no problem. ‘’

‘’ Yes! ‘’ 

Triumph, he turns to Natasha, with plans to give her a kiss, except he gets stop by a hand to his face, pushing him away. Still Natasha can’t stop herself and a smile pulls at her lips, happy.

*** 

Pepper waves at Rhodey, the car pulling away from her place. He had asked his mom to drop her off on the way. It’s only once the car is out of sight that she turns and head home. As soon as she steps inside, she is greeted with her mother’s voice.

‘’ Welcome back, how was your date? ‘’

Pepper turns beat red and answer’s her mother quietly. 

‘’ It was fun. ‘’

The woman walks up to her daughter, pressing a kiss to her forehead, turning a loving gaze to her daughter. 

‘’ That great. I’m so happy for you. ‘’

‘’ Thanks mom. ‘’

‘’ Now dinner is ready, go get your dad, I think he stuck to the TV. ‘’

‘’ Ok. ‘’

Once everyone is at the table, meal halfway done, Pepper turn’s to her dad. 

‘’ Dad, Tony invited me to go camping with the group for the last two weeks of summer break, can I go? ‘’

‘’ Will there be any boys. ‘’

‘’ Well of course, apart from Natasha I’m the only girl, you know that.’’

‘’ Hmmm. Who’s the attending parent? ‘’

‘’ I think Tony said something about Mr. Jarvis accompanying us.’’

‘’ Who’s he?’’

Concern creeps on Peppers father’s voice, now fully concentrated with his daughter’s request. He was the overly protective fatherly type, which irritated the girl to some extent. It was probably something to do with the fact that he was a police officer. She loves her father with all her heart, but his mother-hening habit was seriously getting on her nerves. 

‘’ He’s Tony’s butler and before you ask Mr. Jarvis is a respectable man, he even requested to be called for a verbal confirmation of your approval for the trip. ‘’

‘’ Good…’’ He nods in approval, ‘’ Good I will.’’

‘’ So does that means I can go? ‘’ She’s asks, hopeful.

‘’ I’ll talk to him first. ‘’

Respecting his words, Mr. Potts calls the Starks after supper asking to speak with the said man, and after almost an hour long conversation he hangs up and tells his daughter that she is allowed to go. 

***

The car pulls away from the Potts residence and Rhodey is still waving at Pepper, a smile glued to his lips. It’s only once out of sigh that he turns towards his mom, his smile still pulling his lips. 

‘’ Well you certainly look happy. ‘’

‘’ Really?’’ James asks, turning away to look out the passenger side window, quickly blushing. 

‘’ I can see it from here. You like this girl. ‘’

‘’ Yeah, she’s awesome. ‘’

A pleasant silence settles in the car, some random song playing on the radio in the background. They are about halfway home when Rhodey turns to his mother, having completely forgotten about Tony’s little trip. 

‘’ Hey mom, Tony’s inviting the group to go camping for the last two weeks of summer break, can I go? ‘’

Mrs. Rhodes turns to her son, raising an eyebrow in a silent question. 

‘’ Tony going camping? Well that’s a first. ‘’

‘’ Yeah I know, I can’t wait to see him deal with the bugs and having to sleep in a tent. ‘’

‘’ And who else is going? ‘’ She asks slowly making a left turn at the light. 

‘’ The rest of the gang. ‘’ He answers as a point of fact before adding. ‘’Jarvis is also the attending parent. ‘’

‘’ Oh poor, poor men. ‘’

‘’ Yeah. I know. ‘’

‘’ Of course you can go, just make sure to call if there is any problems. ‘’

‘’ Yes mom. ‘’

*** 

The phone rings again, minutes after the call from Mr. Potts. Jarvis looks up at the clock. Judging by the time, he should be getting a call from Mrs. Banners. The lady is set like a clock and always calls at the same time no matter the issue. On cue, as soon as he greets with his usually, Stark house, this is Jarvis, the woman’s voice calls out. 

‘’ Hello Mr. Jarvis. Bruce has spoken to me that Anthony is organizing a camping trip for the duration of two weeks. I’m calling to confirm if it’s true and who will be the attending adult. ‘’

‘’ Of course. It is true. Mr. Stark has decided to organize a camping trip for the remaining of the summer break and I will be the attending parent. ‘’

‘’ Excellent and at what time precise will you be passing by to pick up my son? ‘’

‘’ I believe tomorrow before noon, I shall call back to advise the time, or Mr. Stark will send a text message to Mr. Banner when the time is set. ‘’

‘’ Thank you very much for your assistance, I shall wait for your call back. Now if you’ll excuse me. I bid you good night. ‘’

‘’ Thank you, and to you too Mrs. Banner. Good evening. ‘’

The lady hangs up and so does Jarvis. He soon turns on his heels and goes to tell Tony of the news. It takes but a couple of hours in total for the other parents to call one after another to confirm their children’s presence. By the end of the evening, everyone has confirmed and the trip is set for the next day.


	2. Sat: Day # 1 : Hello there!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally packed and ready to go, they head out on the road for Black Forest Campsite. Just as everything is set up, their next door lot neighbor's pull in and a dark hair god steps out of the truck, stealing all thoughts from Tony.

   Jarvis yawns in his tea cup, still feeling the effects of his lack of sleep. He had gone to bed considerably later than normal the night before. He had occupied himself last night with the study of outdoor survival and beginners paramedics just in case something happened during their little get away. He even had time to master the intricate techniques of forty different knots and could easily recognize a grand repertoire or edible plants and fruits. If he couldn’t assist his young master after this, he didn’t deserve to be the family butler.

He stood from his seat, cleaning up the remains of his light breakfast. Once everything was in order he headed for Tony’s room. A light knock announced his intrusion; Jarvis didn’t bother waiting for a reply fully knowing the teenager would still be fast asleep. He went in and walked to the grand window opening the blinds, spilling the early rays of sunshine across the bedroom.

Tony grumbled in his sleep, turning on his stomach, shielding his face from the sun. He was barley dressed and half covered by the bed sheets. Jarvis turned to the young man a small smile pulling his lips.

‘’ Good morning young sir, I believe it is time to wake up. Your camping trip will not organize itself on its own. ‘’ Jarvis called out, a step away from the bed and loud enough to wake Tony, hands on his hips.

Tony grunted, pulling his face from the pillow, lazily looking over to his customs alarm clock. Six o’clock sharp was displayed in its red digits. He groaned again falling face first in his pillow.

‘’ Oh come on… ‘’ He mumbled threw his pillow.

‘’ Up up, young man. We have a lot to accomplish in a short amount of time. ‘’ Jarvis called back, pulling on the bed covers. He couldn’t leave the room without him or else he would stay in bed until noon.

‘’ It’s too early, Jarvis… ‘’ Tony whined, voice muffed by the pillow.

‘’ Precisely sir. Bright and early. ‘’ Jarvis added, a wider smile pulling his lips, taking a cruel pleasure at forcing the young man to wake up so early. He continued to pull the covers until he had the full duvet in hands.

‘’ Fuck, Jarvis… ‘’

‘’ Should I call your friends and cancel the trip then? ‘’ Jarvis asked, looking down at the still half asleep form on the bed.

‘’ No…’’ Tony mumbled, pulling himself from the bed to sit on its edge. He could barely keep his eyes opened. He grunted again, fist rubbing at his eyes. Tony yawned and stood, going for his private bathroom, to take a piss.

Jarvis watched him go, replacing the duvet on the bed, he also took the time to clean up the room. It was a complete mess, greased shirts, abandoned socks and more than one pair of pants littered the floor of the huge bedroom and that didn’t count the tools or hardware used for his projects. He put everything in the dirty laundry basket, just as Tony stepped out of the bathroom, eye still close and walking like the living dead.

‘’ Oh cheer up Mr. Stark. In a couple of hours we will be on the road and off to the great wilderness. ‘’ Jarvis called back, circling his shoulders with his arm, pulling him out of the room.

Tony was starting to regret his idea; it had sounded so much fun the night before and less complicated. Both men were seated at the dining table, Jarvis going over the list of needed things, getting approvals from Tony every once and a while. The young man was slouched over the table, fist keeping his head up, eyes still close. Jarvis nodded in disbelief, he wasn’t going to plan all of this on his own. He looked down at his list and recalculated, making sure everything was there and nothing was missing. He looked up just in time to see Tony’s head slip from his fist and fall to the table in a loud thunk, waking the teenager.

‘’ What!?!’’ Tony looked around, trying to remember what he was doing. He noticed Jarvis looking at him and yawned again. This was going to be a long day.

After three coffees, a short hot shower and enough clothes pack for one week, they set out to the garage where the RV was stationed. It was a mystery to Tony why his father even owned an RV, they had never used it. They loaded what little they had and left for the grocery store and retail store.

Maria had wakened early enough to kiss her son good bye and wish him a good trip. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling, as she saw the pure excitement radiate from her son’s face. He was practically jumping to the RV. Never once did she regret forcing Howard to accept his little whim, knowing that after this, he was going to go to MIT for the next three years and be too busy to see his friends. Howard had even planned for his residency at the school dorms, since the campus was too far to commute. She waved back at the two of them before getting back inside, a smile still pulling at her lips.

Tony was finally starting to wake up, excitement pumping in his veins. They road to the nearest grocery store and busied themselves with pilling enough food for a little army. Not only were they gone for one week but they had three growing teenagers to feed. It had taken them up to an hour to stash enough food in two trolleys and pay up at the cash register. The young lady had smiled charmingly at the both of them before handing Tony the receipt and wishing them a good day. It had cost a little fortune, but nothing he couldn’t afford thanks to his father’s money. Once everything was stacked in the RV, they took the road and headed to Bruce’s place, Tony texted the guy that they were on their way to pick him up.

Half an hour later, Jarvis stopped the RV in front of Mrs. Banner’s residence. The lady had taste. Though the house was on the petite size, it definitely didn’t lack in its charm. It was the typical modern house, all square and sleek looking, the only one of its style on the street and probably custom made. Jarvis turned towards Tony, the boy was asleep in the passenger seat, and nudged him slowly.

‘’ We have arrived at Mr. Banners residence sir. ‘’

Tony mumbled in his sleep, waking up to the man’s voice, looking around him, trying to recognize his surroundings.

‘’ Mmm? Tony called back.

‘’ We have arrived at Mr. Banners residence. ‘’

‘’ Oh, ok. ‘’

They both stepped out of the RV walking up the little paved walkway to the dark brown front door. Jarvis knocked while Tony yawned, covering his mouth with his hand as the front door opened, revealing a smiling Bruce. He greeted them, opening the door wider to let them in, just as he turned and called back to his mother.

‘’ Mom Tony’s here!’’

‘’ Have many times must I tell you not to shout across the house.’’ Came back a sharp reply.

‘’ Sorry.’’ Whispered Bruce as his mother got closer.

She was a beautiful woman; slim waist, long legs and beautiful short straight brown hair, everything a man would wish for, until you kept going up and found yourself staring at the coldest calculative eyes humanity could produce. It would freeze any man’s personal fantasies in seconds, which was probably the reason she was single. It was a mystery she even had Bruce. Tony smiled up at the lady, all charming and adorable.

‘’ Hello Misses Banner, How are you today?’’

‘’ Keep your charms for someone else Mr. Stark.’’ She shot back, almost growling.

Tony just smiled, even though she was giving him the creeps. Bruce had disappeared in the house, going to retrieve his bag and other belongings for the trip. He came back, half running, getting a glare from his mother when he passed by.

‘’ Bruce Banner, what is the rule with running in the house? ‘’

‘’ No running mother. Sorry. ‘’

‘’ Be lucky I’m not changing my mind on letting you go. ‘’ She looked up at Jarvis, thin smile on her bright red lips.

‘’ Thank you.’’

Bruce pulled himself on his toes and kissed his mother good bye and followed Tony to the RV, both boys jumping with excitement with their new freedom. Mrs. Banner turned to retrieve her purse, pulling from inside a check, signed by her rigid but elegant signature.

‘’ Here you go Mr. Jarvis. I believe this will be enough for the care of my son for the duration of the two weeks? ‘’

‘’ Oh there is no need; Mr. Stark is taking care of all the expense. ‘’

‘’ It is unacceptable. His father may be my boss; it does not mean I have to take advantage of him. Please accept the check. I’ll be looking forward to see it cashed. ‘’

‘’ Of course. I should be going. Thank your Mrs. Banner and have a good day. ‘’

She bid him good day in return before closing the door behind her. Jarvis let out a quick sighs before turning on his heels and walked back to the RV, helping the boys with Bruce’s belongings.

Once seated and back on the road, Tony couldn’t stop himself and spewed out.

‘’ Gosh your mom is as cold as ever, how do you even live with her? ‘’

Jarvis turned, giving him a disapproving frown.

‘’ Please refrain from insulting the woman, it is quite impolite Sir. ‘’

‘’ Yeah yeah, whatever. Don’t tell me she didn’t affect you? ‘’

Bruce laughed in the back, looking at Jarvis and Tony up front.

‘’ Hardly, though I must agree that she had quite a stare. ‘’

‘’ Don’t worry about it Jarvis. She’s cold, even I can agree to that. ‘’ Bruce called back, trying to give his friend some justice over the matter.

Jarvis chose not to reply, keeping his reprimanding for another matter far more important that the coldness of the woman’s stare. It took them fifteen minutes to reach Steve’s place, a little semi-detached in the East of the city, all up on 44th street. It wasn’t anything fancy, just enough for the three of them. Ever since Mr. Rogers had left them years ago to go with a younger woman, they had to do with what they could afford. Tony and Bruce stepped out of the RV, joining Jarvis to the front door, ringing the bell.

A middle age woman greeted them, a large smile pulling her plump pink lips, her blues eyes shining with affection; she was the epiphany of beauty. She was dressed in her nurse outfit, a dark purple shirt with a matching pair of pants; she was probably on her way to work. Her usually long blonde curly hair was tied back, leaving her face free except for the ever present stray strand.

‘’ Well hello Tony, Bruce and you must me Mr. Jarvis? ‘’ She said, while presenting her hand to Jarvis.

Without wasting time, Jarvis took the woman’s hand a shook it respectfully, a smile pulling at his lips. She was beautiful.

‘’ Yes, It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Rogers. ‘’

‘’ Oh please, call be Jane. ‘’ She looked down at the boys.

‘’ Steve and Bucky are still upstairs if you want to run up. ‘’

Tony took Bruce hand and ran upstairs, leaving Jarvis in the pleasant company of Mrs. Rogers. The man coughed out of discomfort, not knowing exactly what to do. Jane invited him inside.

‘’ Please don’t stay in the door way, come in. ‘’

‘’ I do hope I’m not disturbing. ‘’ Asked Jarvis, glancing around him at the little house.

Everything was tidied up. He could see the dining room with the kitchen from his spot to his right as well as the living room to his left. Everything was visible in the opened plan space.

‘’ Oh no, I was on my way to work.’’ She grabbed her purse and pulled out a check and turned to give it to Jarvis.

‘’ Here, for the boys. ‘’

‘’ Oh no, there is no need. ‘’ Stated Jarvis, refusing the check.

‘’ I insist. It may not be much, but I can’t have you pay everything for the boys.’’

‘’ If you insist. ‘’ Jarvis took the piece of signed paper and fold it in half, just as the four boys arrive in the living room from upstairs. Bruce was carrying the sleeping bags, while Bucky had his bag in hands. Steve walked up to his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

‘’ Good bye mum. ‘’

‘’ You too have fun and listen to Mr. Jarvis. ‘’

‘’Yes.’’ Chorused Bucky and Steve together.

They all left with goods bye’s and promises of having a good time. As soon and the door close, Tony stole the check from Jarvis’s hands and ripped it in half, shoving it in his back pocket. Jarvis looked at him surprise, but felt a small smile pull his lips.

‘’ She can barely afford the rent, can’t ask this is her. ‘’

They soon all pilled in the RV, all the boys in the back except for Tony who was in the passenger seat, looking up front at the road. They were now on their way to pick up Pepper. It didn’t take them much time to arrive at location a little over ten minutes. Surprisingly Rodney was already there, his bag and other belongings at his feet, he was in a deep conversation with Pepper. Just as the RV parked on the other side of the road, they all turned to them. Tony rush and pressed the horn a couple of time, drawing the couples attention. Jarvis huffed in annoyance, before stepping out the RV, followed by the rest of the group.

Pepper was with her father, while Rodney was standing beside them. Jarvis presented himself, pulling out his hand. Tony and the gang soon circled around the other’s taking their things back to the RV.

‘’ Pleasure to meet you Mr. Jarvis, I’ve heard good things about you. ‘’

‘’ It’s a pleasure to know Mrs. Potts speak well of me. ‘’

‘’ Yeah about that. I was wondering what you really had in mind for the trip. ‘’

‘’ You can rest assure sir that they will be kept from harm’s way and treated with respect. ‘’

‘’ Oh I trust you. It’s the boys I worry about. ‘’ He said while looking at the group of them. It was worrying for a father when his baby girl was friends with a group of six boys.

‘’ Do not worry Mr. Potts; the boys will be sleeping in their own tent while the girls will be sleeping in the RV under my watchful eye. Curfews will be assigned and no sharing beds.’’

Mr. Potts looked at the other man’s face and like what he saw. He could always know when someone was lying; he wasn’t a cop for nothing. He smiled and shook his hand one more time, sealing the deal.

They didn’t waste any time and soon the little group was back on the road and on their way to Clint’s place. It was super convenient for them to live so close to each other; it made spending time together a lot easier. Ten minutes later they were pulling in front of the Barton’s residence, Jarvis parked perfectly on the side road, than let the party out of the RV. No one wanted to stay behind.

They all marched to the front door, Tony going straight for the doorbell. They were greeted by Barney, Clint’s older brother.

‘’ Hey guys. ‘’

‘’ Hey Barney, what’s up.’’ Tony asked.

‘’ Same old, bro’s upstairs with Tasha. ‘’

Just as he was about to turn around and scream to his brother, Natasha nudged him aside, going to her friends. She already had all her things packed and ready and was soon joined by Pepper. The girl smiled at her friend and someone took her sleeping bag. Clint finally arrived at the front door, still putting things in his bag. His hunting bow was at his shoulder and a small quiver of arrows in his hands. Jarvis blocked the teenagers path, a frown at his brows.

‘’ My afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave your bow at home Mr. Barton. ‘’

‘’ What? Why? I’m really good with it. I won’t kill anyone ‘’ Pleaded Clint

‘’ I don’t doubt your abilities Mr. Barton. But we are going camping, not on a hunting trip. ‘’

‘’ Oh come on Jarv. I want to hunt for our food. ‘’

‘’ Very appreciated of you, but Mr. Stark and I have already packed the RV with enough food for an army. ‘’

Finally Barney budged in and took the bow from his brother.

‘’ Come on bird brain leave it here. We all know you want to show your skills to your girlfriend. But you’re going camping, not hunting. ‘’

‘’ And it’s illegal to hunt on camping ground. ‘’ Called back Natasha.

Clint had no other choice but the let the bow home and sulk to the RV. Mr. Barton had arrived at the entrance and looked at the little party.

‘’ Well I hope you guys are all ready to go? ‘’

They all answered with a chorused yes, and they soon all ran to the RV, Bucky pulling on Steve’s hands, while Pepper was following Rodney closely and Natasha was comforting Clint. Tony had started a conversation with Bruce about bio physics. Jarvis turned to Robert and pulled out his hand and shook the man’s.

‘’ Thank you, and I bid you good day. ‘’

‘’ Yeah, good luck. ‘’

‘’ Thank you. I’ll need it. ‘’ He said with a sigh, wondering if he was going to survive the next two weeks.

Minutes later they were all finally in the RV, music blasting in the speakers while everyone was trying to occupy themselves. They had a little over two hours of road ahead of them. Pepper set up a game of UNO, followed by Natasha, Clint and Rodney, even Steve joined in the game. Bucky stayed close, lying down on the nearby sofa, trying to catch some ‘’z’’. Tony on the other hand, was going over his notes, trying to put everything together. Natasha looked up from her cards, asking Tony.

‘’ What are you up to over there genius? ‘’

‘’ I’m going over our plans.’’ Tony answered casually.

They all seem to stop at once and stare back at the young teenager. Clint called out surprised.  

‘’ You planed? ‘’

‘’ Duh bird brain. ‘’

‘’ You owe me Clint. Hand over. ‘’ called out Natasha, a grin pulling at her lips, her hand pulled over towards Clint.  

Clint cursed openly reaching into his pocket and pulled out a twenty and handed the money to his girlfriend. They had bet this morning over cereal that Tony would or wouldn’t plan for their trip; Clint just knew the guy to be spontaneous and hatted thorough planning. Natasha had deemed the opposite. The young man mumbled in his beard while the others laughed.

They spent the rest of the ride playing different card games, ranging from Uno to Poker, which wasn’t well regarded by Jarvis; at least they were actually playing with cash. They laughed, joked and ate snacks, all the while having fun. It was relaxing for all of them to be this close together and for once away from their parents. Some of them didn’t have easy lives at home. Surprisingly the drive to Pine Lake Campsite didn’t last very long and they soon arrived at the payment booth. A grungy looking guy welcomed them, asking them to park on the side and walk in for the inscription and payment. Jarvis thanked the man and stationed the RV not too far and left accompanied by Tony. They signed the different discharge and policy and Tony handed the guy his personal credit card. It was welcomed with a raised eyebrow, but no questions asked. Money was money, no matter the form.

Once everything paid and in order they headed for their camping spot. It had running water, electricity, nearby bathrooms and showers everything needed for a get away from civilization, with extra utilities of course. Jarvis took a left turn off the paved area, going into the more secluded nature part of the park, then a right at the proper lot, number 23.  They parked the RV and everyone ran out, grunting in soreness and fatigue. Jarvis turned to the group, clapping in his hands to get the groups attention.

‘’ No one runs off, I want the camp to be set up before sunset. Boys, set up your tent, ladies build a fire and set up the table eating area, while I finish setting up the RV. ‘’

‘’ Oh come on Jarv, give us a break we just got here. ‘’ Whined Tony.

‘’ Precisely, It’s not once the sun has set that it is time to unpack everything. Chop chop. ‘’ Replied Jarvis, turning to the RV.

The whole group soon busied themselves with preparing their campsite. Steve, Bucky and Bruce settled with the tent, trying to figure out how to set this monster up. Tony had of course chosen the biggest tent on the self, enough to fit ten grown men standing up or lying down. Tony and Clint were taking care of unpacking the RV of their sleeping belongings and anything else that was needed outside. Natasha was setting up the eating area, while Pepper and Rodney were making the fire pit.

Bruce picked up the manual and cursed out loud.

‘’ For god sake Tony, did you have to pick the most complicated one off the rack? ‘’

Tony shrugged, stepping out of the RV, looking at the ground not to miss the steps, arms filled with someone’s sleeping bags.

‘’ I went with the biggest, not my problem you can’t build it up Brucy. ‘’

‘’ Maybe you should do it. ‘’

‘’ You hurt me darling. ‘’

Tony dropped the bags nearby, going back to the RV for more. Steve bent down and opened the tent bag, sighing at the multiple components and accessories. He shook his head taking everything out, laying them in neat order before turning to Bruce who was still going through the manual with a growing frown on his forehead.

Natasha laughed as she saw Clint stumbled on a root and fall face first, throwing the bags he was holding in the air. Pepper was beside Rodney, setting up the fire pit and collecting some twigs to start the fire later that day, both totally oblivious of their surroundings.

Bucky cursed loudly and threw one of the pickets on the ground, dragging his hand through his brown curls. How did this even work, the manual didn’t make any sense, even to someone of Bruce intelligence. Steve stood a whipped his forehead, frowning at the mess of pickets, poles and fabric. It didn’t make any sense at all.

‘’ Where the fuck did you buy this tent? Ikea? ‘’ Bucky called to Tony

Tony turned to the group, all smiles and smugness, arms still full of stuff in general.

‘’ Of course not. Who do you take me for? A nobody? ‘’

‘’ Then you build it! ‘’ Bucky called back, kicking one of the poles.

Clint dropped his hand full of bags and other camping equipment and walked up to Bruce. The boy was a mess, he was frowning, biting his lip and deep in concentration.  The manual could have been written in Vietnamese for all he care, it didn’t make any sense.

‘’ Here give it to me. ‘’ Stated Clint as he took the booklet from his friend hands.

With an expert eye, he looked down at what the three of them had accomplished then the manual and laughed.

‘’ You guys suck. ‘’

He proceeded with ordering Steve, Bucky and Bruce around on how to set up the tent. After many more flamboyant curses and Bucky almost quitting three times they finally managed to set up the tent. The thing was a monster, massive and tall enough for Rhodey and Bucky to stand their full height inside without having to bend at the knees, and everyone had enough walking space around their sleeping bags.

Tony stepped in, commenting on how long it had taken them, only to be kicked in the butt by Bucky who followed him inside. The boys set up their sleeping sections. Tony was going to share his air mattress with Bruce; Bucky was going to do the same with Steve, while Clint and Rhodey both had the royal treatment and had their own. Steve walked in, followed by Clint. They soon had inflated the four air mattresses, and set up their respective sleeping bags and pillows. Everything was looking in order.

Natasha finished setting up the kitchen area, putting a cloth on the picnic table, while Pepper and Rodney were finishing with the fire. Even Jarvis had managed to finished setting up the RV; opening the different components and setting up his own sleeping area inside. Tony stepped out the tent, after putting the finishing touched to his side of the bed, just as their next door neighbors arrived.

A huge black Ford Super Duty F-450 Platinum pickup truck pulled over, hauling an Open Range Roamer RF430RLS trailer tent behind it. The guy was loaded, thought Tony, looking at the model of the year truck and trailer. Wow, he didn’t believe any except his dad could have that kind of bling bling. A dark red Wrangler Rubicon Jeep drew behind the whole caravan. Wow, thought Tony again, even the kid had the model of the year. They were fucking loaded.

Tony gazed as they all pooled out of their cars, his eyes stopping on the most gorgeous creature to walk the surface of the earth. He was tall, lean and majestic in his movements. His short cut black hair was kept back away from his face, while his green gaze fell on Tony, sending a wave of shivers down the teenager’s spine. Fuck he was hot. Tony smiled and waved, trying to keep his mouth from gaping open. The other boy smiled and waved back, before disappearing behind the truck.

Ok so the trip wasn’t going to be a total buzz, he had this gorgeous god to flirt with. Clint stepped out of the tent, seeing his friend stock still and followed his gaze to the mysterious neighbor. He nudged Tony in the ribs.

‘’ Close your mouth; you’ll catch flys Romeo. ‘’

‘’ Fuck you Clint. ‘’ Tony called back, turning away from the boy, following him to the picnic table. His face was already turning red, except he couldn’t stop himself from turning to steal a look at the _guy_.

*****

Loki was sitting at the dining table, eating his corn flakes in silence. He was still half asleep. Thor had insisted on playing Last of Us until three in the morning, the day before they were leaving on their annual ‘’family trip’’, yay, he thought sourly. He hated him from the bottom of his heart. He took another spoon full of cereals and chewed slowly, looking ahead of him, while not really seeing. Frigga walked into the kitchen, smiling at her son, she stepped up to him and pecked the crown of his head.

‘’ Good morning. ‘’

‘’ Mmmm…’’ Loki replied, mouth full of the sugary cereal.

She walked to the coffee machine and poured a cup of coffee for Odin and herself. Odin walked in, fully dressed and sat at the head of the table, reaching for the morning paper. He opened it to his favorite column, just as Frigga gave him his cup of coffee, black, just like the man’s soul, thought Loki miserably.

‘’ Sit up when you’re at the table. ‘’

Loki didn’t say anything and sat straighter, finishing his cereal in silence, looking down at his bowl. The day was going to be long, he just knew it. Just as his thoughts were growing dark, Thor barged into the room, making as much noise as possible.

‘’ Father, I’ve gotten a call from Fandral, he will be here in the hour with the others. ‘’

‘’ Perfect, have your things ready by then. ‘’

‘’ Yes. ‘’

Thor left, going back to his room, creating a tornado in his wake. Loki sighed, he really feared this trip, and it’s not like he could just pretend he was sick and stay home. Odin would force him to attend, even if Loki was bleeding to death. He never understood the man, it’s not like they all particularly like going, it was a chore for all of them. Even the golden son preferred doing something else then being stuck in the middle of nowhere for one full week. At least he had the luxury of having his fan club accompany them. Loki dreaded even more the trip; he hatted Thor’s friends especially Volstagg and Sif. They always made fun of him. At least he had Fandral’s support. The guy was pleasing, funny and charming, on top of being quite intelligent, despite his Romeo flair. He was currently courting Loki behind his friend’s back, which was pleasing Loki’s mischievous nature very much.

Frigga finished her cup of coffee and patted her son on his shoulder, going back to her room. He soon followed her, washing his bowl and spoon then set everything to dry, and left the kitchen. He slowly walked to his room, closing the door behind him.

‘’ If only I would rain the whole time. ‘’ He wished to himself.

Loki soon busied himself with packing up, filling up his suit case with enough clothing for the duration of the trip, his Ipod, some books and a charger. It took a total of twenty minutes to have everything pack, so he decided to take a shower and dress for the day.

He was out of the shower, standing in front of his bed, a towel low on his waist, going over his choice of clothes for the day, when a knock at his bedroom door captured his attention. He didn’t bother turning and called out.

‘’ Come in. ‘’

Fandral walked in, a smile pulling at his lips as soon as he saw Loki half naked.  

‘’ I must say, I’m touched you thought of me Loki. ‘’

Loki smiled, turning his emerald gaze towards the blond, letting the older man circle his waist with his arms, while his lips peppered his neck.

‘’ Please, I’m not doing this for you. I’m only debating on my choice of clothes for the day. ‘’

‘’ I much prefer you this way. ‘’

‘’ I’m sure you do and between your legs.’’

‘’ Now your just giving me ideas. ‘’

Loki hummed as Fandral’s hands started exploring his exposed body, sliding fingers on his skin, dipping under the towel ever so lightly, a pure tease. He let his head fall on the man’s shoulder behind him, enjoying the attention his ‘’play mate’’ was giving him. Desire was starting to pool at the pit of his stomach, sending waves to his groin. He gracefully turned and circled the other man’s neck with his arms, diving in for a fevered kiss, sliding this tongue in his mouth. Fandral answered the kiss without hesitation, letting his hands slide down Loki’s back, cupping his ass.

Unfortunately they both weren’t going to get much more. It would be a disaster if Odin were to find them in a compromising position in his house, he was sure to be thrown out. There was also the fact of his older brother, who knew what his reaction would be after knowing his baby brother being fucked by one of his friend. It was an idea that often played in his mind, one he also wished happened. He wanted to see the look of hatred as he would walk in on them. Loki pulled away, breathing a little more heavily, eyes glazed with need. Fandral was totally flushed, grinding his hips slowly on Loki’s, while his hands was grabbing his ass, massaging the flesh with desire.

‘’ My god, Loki, let me take you. ‘’

Loki laughed as he let his lips wonder his neck, kissing, licking and biting the tender flesh.

‘’ You know father would have your balls and my head on a silver platter if he ever found out. ‘’ He whispered between kisses.

‘’ I’ll take his wrath any day, let me cum in you. ‘’ Breathed Fandral as his hands undid the towel at Loki’s waist, his mouth open slightly, pupils dilated. He dug his nose in the other man’s hair, inhaling the spicy sent of his shampoo. His fingers lingered around, reaching for his entrance, but was cut off by Loki. He pulled at his hands, annoyed.

‘’ Not now. Tonight in our tent. ‘’ He promised tenderly.

‘’ You’re going to be my death. ‘’ He breathed in his neck.

‘’ If only it were true. ‘’ Joked Loki.

They kissed some more, but decided kept it at that. Loki pulled himself out of Fandral’s grip going over to his bed, completely naked, as the older man had removed his towel seconds ago. The blond stepped back, letting his eyes devour the younger guy’s naked form. Loki sighed then pick up a simple pair of briefs, a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark olive color long sleeved shirt. He dressed in silence, fully knowing his partner was staring at him. Everything was formfitting perfectly, smooth lines and eye candy to all the right places. No matter what the guy dress in, he always looked sexy.

Fandral smiled as Loki turned to him, Loki could see the approval stare from his brothers friend.

‘’ Shouldn’t you go back to Thor and his poodles? ‘’

‘’ They can wait a little longer. ‘’

Just as he spoke out a voice thundered across the house.

‘’ WE ARE LEAVING LOKI! ‘’

Loki sighed and grabbed his suite case, going for the door; he pushed Fandral through before him, then headed downstairs, followed by the blond. As soon as they reached the main floor, Thor’s voice boomed out.

‘’ What took you so long? ‘’

‘’ Can’t a man take a piss? ‘’ Replied Fandral, shrugging innocently, walking to the little group.

They all packed the truck and jeep, hitched the trailer tent and left. Loki was grateful to be sitting in the truck with his Mother and Odin, instead of being jammed in his brothers Jeep with his brainless friends. For once Odin was keeping his mouth shut and was looking at the road ahead of him, while his mother was reading her book, lightly talking to her husband every once and a while. Even soft music was playing in the back ground. Loki was looking outside the window at the passing scenery, music playing on his Ipod. He wasn’t in the mood for reading and just felt like staring.

His thoughts wondered to his relationship with Fandral, or whatever you called what they had between them. It wasn’t love, that’s for sure, it was more of a mutual agreement on his part. They both had needs to take care of and the sex was good, so why not? It had been going on for quite some time now; the older male had fallen for him when he was 15, two years ago and had yet walk away, not that he was totally faithful, but better than the others he had slept with. He also thought about his scholarships in ancient history, it wasn’t going to be easy, but a welcome challenge in his opinion, especially since the college was too far to commute and he had to take residency. He smiled at the thought of moving away from home. He was going to miss his mom, but being away from Odin and Thor was a blessing.

The rest of the voyage was spent in the same matter, deep in thoughts, or just mumbling the lyrics of the current playing song, looking out the window. They arrived at the campsite, Pine Lake Camping, a little before noon. Odin parked the truck and went to pay, just as the door closed behind him, Frigga turned to Loki.

‘’ I can expect you to behave? ‘’

Loki turned to his mother, a quick smile pulling the side of his lips.

‘’ I don’t know what you’re talking about mother. ‘’

‘’ Don’t play with me Loki. ‘’

She smiled back at her son and turned to face forward, just as Odin was walking back to the truck. They left the main reception and headed for their regular lot, number 24. Odin made sure to always take the same one, year after year. Why you may ask, he didn’t know, nor cared enough to ask.

They arrived at the empty lot, Odin parked perfectly on the first try, he had well above mastered the parking skills needed. Loki opened the door and stepped out of the truck, stretching his back. He walked to the front of the truck, taking a look around him. His gaze fell on the face of a very handsome young man, probably close to his age if not the same. He melted in his hazel gaze and waved back when the other guy waved. He smiled slowly. Well well, would you look at that? Maybe the trip wasn’t going to be a total bore after all.

‘’ Loki, could you come here please.’’ Frigga called out from somewhere around him.

He turned and left to help his mother unpack their belongings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long delay, I have been sick and completely out of inspiration for anything. Work has been a total nightmare and I couldn't get two seconds to myself. My replies will be a little longer than usual, with busy times at work and little time at home. But do not worry i will be posting other chapters on a more regular basses.  
> Also, if you are ready The Run Aways, ill be changing the first four chapters out, if checked them out and they completely don't make any sense, Im surprise you guys are even reading it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, your comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, :D


End file.
